Untitled
by vedette26
Summary: As expected, the one she was calling was silent for a moment before he replied. “Just to be sure Lieutenant Matsumoto, if this plan of yours fails, and leaves my sister distraught, I’m sure you know the consequences, correct?”


I don't own Bleach...just worshipping it...

READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW

* * *

Untitled

Raucous laughter erupted from his office, and he vaguely wondered as to what havoc must be happening inside. He had only left for a short period of time, and Matsumoto had probably destroyed the place.

Hitsugaya sighed; he had been dragged off by a very panicky Renji to the 6th Division early in the morning.

Kuchiki Byakuya wanted to have a little chat with him.

…Correction, a _very _irate Kuchiki Byakuya.

Apparently, the noble had found out about the little rendezvous that Abarai and Kurosaki headed when the 6th Division Captain had gone to the human world.

…and someone; that the white-haired captain was sure to kill, told the Kuchiki noble about the _small incident_, concerning him and of course, the 6th Division Captain's beloved sister, Kuchiki Rukia.

He had spent the next two hours explaining that nothing at all happened between him and Rukia, but somehow, Byakuya always manages to twist his words and they went back again and again to the first question on hand:

'_Did you or did you not lay a hand on my sister?' _

Kuchiki Byakuya had asked him that question as soon as Renji managed to haul him to the training grounds…with all the freakin' Sakura petals billowing around…which terrified him a bit, though he'll never admit it. 

He had wanted to Bankai himself at that moment; he had vainly tried to justify his words but Kuchiki Byakuya had stopped their conversation short and left him with these parting words:

'_Hitsugaya-taichou, if I ever see you in a ten mile radius near my sister again, I will not hesitate to kill you'_

And again, with the Sakura petals on the background…it didn't help that it was currently spring in Soul Society…

He had left immediately after that, shunpoing quickly as soon as he was out of the piercing gaze of the noble.

Hitsugaya now hated Sakura petals because of that incident.

* * *

Matsumoto laughed loudly, as she clutched the phone near her ear, listening intently to what the speaker on the other end has to say.

"I think you were too hard on him captain…" She said the mirth obvious in her voice. She can sense Toushiro's spiritual pressure radiate from outside.

"_Tch, even though I am grateful that you told me about the incident, I still don't approve of…_this 

"Right, and as if my captain isn't the perfect candidate for Rukia-chan, you saw the pictures right? They look oh-so adorable together!!" Matsumoto almost squealed, but remembered who she was calling and quickly gathered herself.

As expected, the one she was calling was silent for a moment before he replied. _"Just to be sure Lieutenant Matsumoto, if this plan of yours fails, and leaves my sister distraught, I'm sure you know the consequences, correct?"_

"Ah haha…I didn't know that you were really serious about that part…Captain Kuchiki…but…erm, yes, the consequences…haha" She said nervously, as she heard the familiar 'beep' signaling that their conversation had ended.

The door slid open, revealing her captain who was looking at her skeptically.

"What is it _Shiro-chan_?" She asked tauntingly, ever since the _incident, _she had started to call him that awful nickname.

"Nothing. And stop calling me that, Matsumoto, I'm just surprised that you haven't destroyed the whole place yet." He said, striding to his desk.

Matsumoto smirked, standing up from her place on the couch and strolled off to her seat.

"So…_Shiro-chan_, how was your talk with Captain Kuchiki?" She inquired, putting much emphasis on the word 'Kuchiki'

"That is none of your business. Get back to work." He replied curtly.

"Okay," She replied in a sing-song voice that always manages to annoy Hitsugaya to no end. "And Shiro-chan?"

"What. Do. You Want?" 

"Oh, nothing, are those Sakura petals?"

Hitsugaya made a strangled sound and quickly unsheathed Hyourinmaru, which led Matsumoto to start laughing hysterically.

Hitsugaya growled.

"MATSUMOTO!!"

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Ummm, review?


End file.
